This application is to continue an institutional National Research Service Award at UT Southwestern Medical Center that will permit short-term training for medical students in basic and clinical biomedical research in areas of NIDDK focus. Medical student research at UT Southwestern Medical Center has a long and rich tradition. Since its inception in the late 1950's, these activities have encompassed a wide range of research opportunities that have been funded by state, private, and federal funds. Research activities that have been supported have included basic, clinical and applied areas. This program has increased substantially in the past decade, commensurate with the emergence and development of facilities and faculty available on the UT Southwestern Medical Center campus. This application seeks to continue a training program established during the last funding period that will focus on the exposure and development of medical students to formal training in clinical and basic research. Based on experiences gained during the prior period, we will continue to develop and enhance a short-term training program designed to provide opportunities to medical students at UT Southwestern Medical Center and throughout the United States. Building upon the experience that we have amassed in the identification and pairing of students and mentors, we anticipate that these experiences will further serve to enrich the research background of students at UT Southwestern Medical Center and in other parts of the United States. The program described in this application will employ the existing faculty and programs at Southwestern that are focused in areas of NIDDK interest. Furthermore, we believe that this program will serve as a focal point to further enrich medical student research activities at UT Southwestern and participating institutions and will enhance existing element of NIDDK-funded research. Such activities will serve to heighten the awareness of additional opportunities that are available for the training of medical students (e.g. the Doris Duke Clinical Research Fellowships for Medical Students, Sarnoff Cardiovascular Research Fellowships) and to enhance the quality of students seeking training though the auspices of such programs.